


【授翻/clex无差】饼干桶纵火犯（Cracker Barrel Arsonists）

by panzijiang



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 和你的饼干桶纵火案帮凶约会。





	【授翻/clex无差】饼干桶纵火犯（Cracker Barrel Arsonists）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clark Kent and Lex Luthor: Cracker Barrel Arsonists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344936) by [crocodilepatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodilepatronus/pseuds/crocodilepatronus). 



> 弃权声明：文章原创属于ao3作者crocodilepatronus，角色属于DC，我仅仅只负责翻译。
> 
> 译者的小废话：不产粮心中有些愧疚感，但是很快就要英语高考了，本着不管干什么都别忘了学习的精神，试着翻了一篇很可爱的clex文。译者只有高中英语水平，翻译的肯定会有不到位的地方，大家如果可以的话最好去看一看原文！
> 
> 另，关于“饼干桶”，原文是“Cracker Barrel ”，作者的解释是，在高速公路旁的美国非常著名的连锁店，有点像麦当劳，以乡村风格闻名。

克拉克肯特讨厌饼干桶。在这里，这种对乡村式舒适的拙劣模仿包围着他，甚至那种过度加工的所谓“家庭自制”的快餐也让他感到有点恶心。尽管饼干桶让克拉克很不爽，但他也相信，自己绝对不会像莱克斯那样如此痛恨它。

他们俩谁都没想去那儿。克拉克几个月前才拿到他的驾照，而他还得一遍遍恳求，做额外的家务才能够让他爸爸把卡车借给他度过一个周末。

而莱克斯有辆跑车，总是抱怨卡车闻起来像牛粪，速度也和牛差不多。然而，当克拉克漫无目的地开车带他兜风时，他看起来十分享受。他们要在午夜之前回到小镇——在这个范围内，他们会尽量开车远离它。

同时，克拉克的望远镜并不能装进莱克斯的车后座里，这就是卡车的另一个好处了。有的时候他们会带着它出来——日落之后，随便找一个地方停下来，看看那里的星星和克拉克家后院的有什么不同……

但这一次，坚固而终成的福特皮卡背叛了他们。引擎在高速路上开始冒出浓烟，最近的休息站就是一个饼干桶。他们在距离饼干桶很近的地方停下了——克拉克担心整辆车会燃烧起来。

莱克斯坚持认为一个老福特一样的原始发动机只需要回形针和一卷胶带就可以修好，但他也不得不承认他身上并没有这两样东西。

他们必须要进到饼干桶里去。没有其他的选择。

礼品店里放着一首轻柔的乡村歌曲。克拉克可以看到莱克斯注意到了这家店里的所有东西：从那俗不可耐的装饰，到吊在天花板上的篮子，再到那些四英尺的不同口味软糖的展示板。他慢慢地转过身来，面无表情地看着克拉克。

“这是……地狱吗？我是在地狱里吗？”

“差不多吧。”克拉克说，“我看看能不能用他们的电话。”

莱克斯从对这家店如此愚蠢的装修风格的敬畏感中恢复过来，对着克拉克皱起了鼻子。

“电话？”莱克斯就像没听过这个词似的，“你不是打算让别人拖走这个卡车吧？我还记得我们来这只是为了让我拿到修理它的工具。”

“莱克斯，我不认为他们会卖汽化器。”

“嗯，如果我有一个喷灯……”

“我觉得你没必要说完这句话。”

莱克斯张开他的嘴想要继续争论，但克拉克已经走向了前台。莱克斯站在他身后，双臂环在胸前，皱着眉头生闷气。

“您好，”克拉克强颜欢笑地对坐在前台的老妇人说，“我们的车坏了，能用一下你的电话吗？”

“当然可以，年轻人，电话就在——”她打住了话头，皱了皱眉，越过克拉克的肩膀看过去，“你的朋友需要点什么吗？”

克拉克转过身。

莱克斯正拖着脚走来走去，像个小偷一样环顾四周，偶尔从货架上拿起一些东西，怀疑地检查一下，然后再把它们放回去。

“不，他只是……”克拉克开始无力地解释，直到他无奈地停了下来。莱克斯似乎注意到克拉克正盯着他，于是直起身走向桌子，脸上挂着他最迷人的微笑。

“我们不需要电话，但是我们可以借用一下您的工具箱吗？”他问。

那个老人犹豫地看了他们俩好一会儿，最终点了点头。

“它在储藏室里。”她站起来，穿过房间，走向一扇壁橱的门，偶尔回头看看他们，就像是担心她一转身，他们就会做些什么。一会儿，她就拿着一个大大的红色的盒子回来了，然后把它重重地拍在了桌板上。桌子发出了一声不堪重负的呻吟。

“小伙子，我不知道这里面的东西能不能修好一辆汽车。不过——那辆车怎么了？”她谨慎地问。

“只要有菲利普的螺丝和扳手就足够了。”莱克斯盯着柜台后面那个一头挂着一根电源线的纸箱，慢吞吞地说，“那是什么？”

“哦，只是一台空调，我们还没把它收起来。”

一个几乎可以被形容成邪恶的微笑出现在莱克斯的嘴角。他从夹克口袋里面掏出一本支票簿，在上面潦草地写了一个数字，甩给了那个老收银员——那让她忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。“我还要那个空调。”

克拉克拖着那个工具箱和装着空调的箱子，跟着莱克斯转来转去。莱克斯还在店内的货架上精力充沛地翻腾着。他拿起来一个闹钟，把背面的外壳拧下来，看了看里面的电线。

“这个地方糟透了，所有连锁店都应该被烧成灰烬。”他瞥了一眼克拉克。

“这有点……”

“他们利用了那些像你父母那样辛勤工作的人培养出来的乡下审美！你本应比任何人更痛恨它！”

克拉克无视了“乡下审美”这个概括，耸了耸肩。“好吧，当然。但是——”

“‘好吧，当然’”莱克斯立刻用嘲弄的口吻模仿到，“如过只是让这种纠正不公正的机会从你身边溜走，那么你这种温文尔雅又随和的态度只是懦夫的表现！”他挥了挥手强调。

克拉克得意地笑了一下：“嘿，温顺的人会继承大地，不是吗？”

莱克斯翻了个白眼，结束了对话，回到前台买了一个形状像公鸡的新奇闹钟，一个Zippo打火机和一团橡皮筋。

克拉克坚持由他来撬开卡车的引擎盖。他挥了挥胳膊，把那些随着冒出来的吱吱作响的灰色烟雾赶走了。莱克斯盘腿坐在地上，拆开空调，兴高采烈地将里面的电子元件拉出来，就像是一个小孩在圣诞早上打开他的礼物一样。

克拉克靠在卡车边上，侧着头看他。

“天啊莱克斯，你真的认为你能用这些垃圾修好引擎……？”

莱克斯不屑地抽了抽鼻子。“我可以在睡梦中重装整辆车。”

在克拉克看来，莱克斯在修修补补或者研究什么东西的时候，总是看起来很自在。而当他只是无所事事地站着的时候，他的大脑就像是一台没有散热口的电脑一样运转过热——他皱着眉，眼睛转来转去，潜意识中的自我保护意识让他缩起了肩膀。一旦他的注意力面对过多的信息而不够集中的时候，他就会像是受到了伤害一样坐立不安。

但当他可以集中注意力的时候，他就会进入一种奇妙的状态。他的效率只能用优雅这个词来形容——设定一项任务，接着他纤细的双手就会以超乎寻常的精确度拆开或组装任何机器，迅速地写出数学公式，飞过任何一组复杂的按钮和开关。

即使克拉克拥有超级速度和超级感官，他也确信自己永远也不能像莱克斯那样如此轻松地完成这些工作。

莱克斯的眼睛扫视这已经损坏的发动机，用手中的扳手一下一下轻轻敲着自己的下巴，陷入了思考。

“嘿，”克拉克说，“你需要手套吗？我是说……你需要碰引擎，刚刚我打开引擎盖的时候它可是很烫的。”

莱克斯正专注于手头的事。克拉克打断他的思考让他有点不爽，因此他略带恼怒地瞪了克拉克一眼。“你刚刚碰了它，而你的手也没有受伤。”

克拉克强忍着自己的想要皱眉的欲望：“我去拿手套，你就在这等一会，行吗？

他们的车就停在店外，因此克拉克就慢慢地走回了那家店内。肯定这里会有某种园艺手套之类的东西，他觉得莱克斯无论如何都不会等他的。

尽管如此，那个老收银员还是拦住了克拉克，怀疑地眯起眼睛看着他。

“你和你的朋友到底需要些什么？”她问道。

“呃，我们在修我的卡车。”克拉克觉得这个真相有些不可思议，而她看起来并不是像信了。

她把眼睛眯得更小，直到她透过眼睑之间的缝隙盯着克拉克，身体向前探到柜台上。“你最好不要在这里制造炸弹。”

克拉克不知道怎么才能告诉她，在堪萨斯州中部的一个星期五的下午四点，两个青少年选择饼干桶作为他们的炸弹材料来源有多么的不可能。

老售货员举起莱克斯开给他的支票，“这玩意真的能换成钱吗？”

“啊，是的。”克拉克说，但他的注意力已经不在这里了。他闻到了一些烟味，这个老售货员可能闻不到，但他的超级感官可以让他闻见。“抱歉，我马上回来……”

莱克斯正在努力工作——他用打火机和空调里面的铜线做了一个临时的电烙铁，双手插在发动机中，脸上的神情相当的专注。

他完全忽略了一件事情。在他不到五英尺的地方，建筑物的一侧已经着火了。

“哦我的天啊。”克拉克不自觉地小声自言自语。

莱克斯没有回应他。

“哦我的天啊！”克拉克提高了声音，大声重复了一遍。

“闭嘴。”莱克斯头也不抬地说。

“莱克斯——”克拉克仍然不能将目光从正在被火焰完全吞噬的那面墙上移开，“请告诉我你不是故意的。”

莱克斯傲慢地吸了吸鼻子：“不是。”

很显然，他并没有想要阻止火焰的蔓延，而是继续他的工作，随意得就像是完全没有受到这令人恐惧的火焰之塔的威胁。

“哦，天啊——”克拉克脱下他的夹克，开始努力控制火势。但是火势早就已经超出了他一个人能控制的范围——至少在莱克斯看来是这样的。如果他能够在没有目击者的情况下单独行动，他可以很容易地就把它吹灭……“莱克斯？莱克斯！我会尽力扑灭它的，但是你要进去告诉所有人离开这里！”

莱克斯仍然没有抬头看一眼：“我很忙。”

一种十分危险的愤怒渐渐浮现在莱克斯的脸上，那是种通常在某种情感猛烈爆发之前出现的表情。但是克拉克足够了解莱克斯，他知道他只是因为痛恨自己的思维过程被外界打断，莱克斯会为此生气好一阵子。一旦他下定决心修理或者创造什么东西，那么任何东西都不能打断他。但现在已经没有时间等着莱克斯完成他的工作了。克拉克用两只手扶着莱克斯的肩膀，直视着他的双眼。

“你回来的时候，引擎仍然会在这里。但是你现在必须要去帮助人们。”他轻轻地捏了一下莱克斯的肩膀。

莱克斯咬紧牙关，眼睛在引擎和燃烧的建筑物中来回移动，就像是他的天才大脑真的在纠结，选择是先修理引擎还是先避免火势蔓延。最终，他冲克拉克轻微点了点头，甩开他的手，冲进了饼干桶里。克拉克从很远的地方就能听见他对餐馆里的顾客大喊大叫：“如果你们想活命，就赶快把鸡肉和馅饼扔掉！快跑吧，你们这群乡巴佬！”

克拉克叹了口气，然后回到了越来越高，即将爬上屋顶的火焰旁边。他猜想应该是莱克斯修理发动机时，一个小火花碰到了附近的一个柳条筐，点燃了它，并且将火焰蔓延到了旁边的木摇椅和门廊的横梁上。他迅速地环顾四周，确定了周围并没有目击者，然后深吸了一口气，开始将火焰吹灭。起初它看起来似乎有些作用，许多火焰随着第一口超级呼吸而熄灭。但那些靠近屋顶的更高的火焰似乎因为更多的氧气而愈燃愈烈。

“啊……”克拉克咕哝着，用一只手揉着他自己的头发。他在灭火方面没有太多的经验。曾经他在一个邻居的谷仓里帮忙灭火，但那个时候他有水。他不知道在饼干桶那里能够找到软管，而方圆几英里内都没有湖或者小溪。

更糟糕的是，那个礼品店的老收银员走出了门，瞪着克拉克，颤抖着举起一只手指向他：

“我就知道！你们这些混蛋！我要报警了！”

克拉克向后缩了一下。餐厅里的顾客也开始在莱克斯的带领下涌了出来，他看上去就是对每一个人都下了命令一样。

在众目睽睽之下，他什么都做不了。顾客们已经在用怀疑的眼光看着他和莱克斯了。

莱克斯快步跑到了克拉克的身边（克拉克已经注意到了这一点，因为他很少看见莱克斯上气不接下气的样子）。“我以为你说过你会把火扑灭的！”

“说起来容易，做起来难。”

“看起来你将它扩散到了屋顶上。干得好，农场男孩。”

“嘿——是谁先引起它的？”克拉克反驳道。

莱克斯抓住克拉克的手，用长长的手指紧紧地握住克拉克宽阔的手掌，把他往前拉。“快点。”他把他拉进建筑物里，踢开了门。

“我认为我们不应该——天啊！”当一块屋顶掉下来时，克拉克尖叫起来。一阵火花向他们扑了过来。

他立刻把莱克斯拉到胸前，用自己的肩膀保护莱克斯的头，防止火焰蹿到他的身上。只过了几秒钟，莱克斯就开始试图挣脱他的怀抱。克拉克注意到他们的手仍然紧紧地缠在一起，比任何时候都要更紧。这是一个紧急情况。“别再想他的手了，白痴。”克拉克提醒自己。至少莱克斯看起来并没有分心。他继续穿过建筑物，将克拉克拉在身后，尽管克拉克为了跟在莱克斯后面而差点绊倒。

他带着克拉克来到厨房，然后放开了他的手，疯狂地在橱柜里翻找着什么东西，然后把那些对他没有用的瓶瓶罐罐全都扔在了地板上。

“我们在找什么？”克拉克一边问，一边躲开了一个莱克斯扔在他肩膀上的盘子。

“把你能看到的任何塑料瓶都倒空。”

克拉克找到了一些一升装的汽水，然后将汽水倒进了水槽。与此同时，莱克斯在从橱柜里找到小苏打时，发出了一声得意洋洋的惊叹。

他碰了碰克拉克的肩膀，拿到了那些空的塑料瓶子，然后开始往里面倒醋，接着是从水槽里倒水。

“给我拿些纸巾来。”他说。

“这到底是干什么？”

“一个灭火器。这些白痴居然没有在餐厅里准备灭火器，我们只能凑乎着用它了。一旦我们加入小苏打，它就会引起化学反应——”

“和醋反应！”克拉克补充到，“生成二氧化碳。”

莱克斯笑了出来。“看来化学课上有人认真听讲了。”

他们把瓶子抱在怀里，跑回了外面。顾客们都挤在停车场的另一边，每个人都已经安全地离开了火场，但屋顶仍然在燃烧着。

克拉克和莱克斯只是站在那里盯着它，热量不断地辐射到他们的脸上。

“你确定不想要烧掉它吗？”莱克斯问道，语气中还有那么一点希望。

克拉克斜眼看了他一眼。“如果你帮我一把，我就能爬上屋顶。别忘了把瓶子扔给我。”

莱克斯单膝跪下，双手交织在一起，为克拉克提供了一个踏脚的地方，然后把他推了上去。克拉克差点失去了平衡，在莱克斯紧张不已的时候扶了一下莱克斯的头顶。但是他一抓住了屋顶的边缘，就轻松地把自己的拉了上去。

“在上面要小心。”莱克斯抬头，严肃地看着他说。火焰在他淡绿色的眼睛上投射着橘红色的光。

“你在担心我？”克拉克问，努力减少语气中的希望，加强其中的讽刺意味。

莱克斯笑了。“当然不是。难道一个农场男孩的坚强不是他的卖点吗？”他把第一个瓶子扔了上去。

克拉克迅速地摇动瓶子，然后让它们在火焰上爆开。白色的泡沫瞬间扑灭了大部分火焰。屋顶很快就被清理干净了，而克拉克可以听到饼干桶的一些顾客正在欢呼。

莱克斯正在地面上抬头等着，双手高举着等着接住克拉克。克拉克小心翼翼地从屋顶上滑下来，脚先着地，然后慢慢地落入了莱克斯的怀抱里。他们都闻到了浓重的烟味……还有一丝醋的酸味。当克拉克的双脚都接触到地面的时候，莱克斯仍然抱着他，一只胳膊环着克拉克的后背。他上下打量着这个农场男孩，带着点……骄傲？莱克斯脸上的那种得意洋洋的表情，让克拉克整个脑袋都红得发烫。然后，他抬起手来，用指尖划过克拉克的脸颊，下巴，甚至是脖子，接着才把手拿开。

“怎，怎么了？”克拉克麻木地呢喃着，感觉自己的胸膛里像是塞进了一个闹钟一样震动着。

“你全身都是灰尘。”

“哦。”克拉克说，他听见自己声音中明显的失望。他皱起眉，用手臂的背面在脸上擦了好几下，“好点了吗？”

莱克斯嗤之以鼻。“没有。”

克拉克知道，他现在和莱克斯的距离几乎是胸口贴胸口，而且莱克斯的一只胳膊还搂着他的腰。他犹豫地把手举到莱克斯的脸上，用大拇指摩擦他的下唇。

“你身上也有灰……”他撒谎了。

莱克斯得意地笑出了声，然后向前走了一步，直到他们真正地互相拥抱在一起。他动了动放在克拉克后背上的那只手，将他拉得更近了一些——

“就是他们！他们是纵火犯！他们正要造出一枚炸弹！”老售货员带着一群愤怒的饼干桶常客，用一种自以为是的轻浮神气指着他们，用刺耳的音量和频率尖叫着，“我叫了警察！”

“哦，天啊……”克拉克叫道，同时莱克斯低低地骂了句脏话。他们面面相觑，无可奈何地感到了失望。如果他们不想在堪萨斯州的监狱里过夜，不停地争论是应该给莱克斯的律师打电话，还是应该被分配给乔纳森或者莱昂内尔的话，那么现在任何问题都要等到他们离开这里再解决。

莱克斯的手摸到了克拉克的大腿侧面，从他的口袋里拿出了车钥匙。

克拉克从莱克斯的怀抱中挣脱出来，举起双手，做了一个安抚性的手势。莱克斯遛到他的身后，偷偷的回到了卡车上。

“呃，我想这里面一定有一点误会。”克拉克说。

“你们几乎烧掉了一半餐厅！”

“……所以，这是个大误会……”克拉克解释着，为莱克斯争取时间。幸运的是，他不需要再这样做了。尘土飞扬，伴随着引擎发动的声音，卡车在克拉克身边发出刺耳的尖叫 ，副驾驶的一侧车门摇摆着打开了。

“上车！”莱克斯在方向盘后面喊道。

克拉克最后对愤怒的群众抱歉地耸了耸肩。“我们真的很抱歉！”他跳进了卡车里。

克拉克还没来得及关上车门坐好，莱克斯就用脚猛踩油门冲了出去。他们差点被莱克斯回到高速公路上的一次猛打轮甩到地上去。克拉克从后窗望出去，看见那些饼干桶里的愤怒人群一边朝他们大喊大叫，一边挥舞着拳头。随着他们越走越远，人群在他们的眼里变得越来越小。

“哇。”克拉克摇摇头，不可置信，“我真不敢相信我们几乎把一个饼干桶给烧没了……你觉得我们应不应该明天，或者等他们消气了之后回去？我是说，帮助他们重建这里。”

莱克斯发出不赞成的声音：“当然不应该。不管怎么样，他们的保险会支付修复费用的。”

“保险公司会为小镇的违法者烧毁你公司的行为理赔吗？”

“我敢保证，如果任何这类的事情发生的话……那么发生在饼干桶的事情就应该是“上帝的行为”了。”

“我很肯定这是你的行为，莱克斯……”

莱克斯满意地笑了。“我们应该每周末都这么做。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最后四句话的翻译基于我的个人理解：原文“上帝的行为”是“the act of god”，大约是保险中的不可抗力因素。我个人认为莱总这句话是一个小威胁：如果有人敢来给我找事我就把这个火灾变成不可抗力因素让保险公司赔不了你们钱哼哼哼~最后几句话还挺有意思，希望大家有时间可以去看看原文！


End file.
